


backseat romance

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [19]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: things you said with no space between us
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/727719
Kudos: 49





	backseat romance

The rain pelts against the windshield, slicking the back with a river of water that blurs the trees outside. It’s a summer storm, including lightening and booming thunder that shakes the walls of the old Cadillac. Inside, the occupants barely respond to the noise, too enraptured by the panting breath shared between them to care.

Agron’s hands slid down over Nasir’s back, sweat slick and warm to the touch. The windows fogged up hours ago, started with their heavy making out and moving onto now - when both are stripped bare, pressed tightly together with Nasir in Agron’s lap, legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he sinks down. The first drag is ecstasy and agony at the same time, but Agron locks his arms around Nasir, holds him close

“I promise it will get better. I know it hurts the first time,” Agron reassures, peppering kisses along Nasir’s cheeks, his nose, his jaw. “I’ve got you.”

“Promise?” Nasir asks, fingers slick on the back of Agron’s neck.

“I promise.” Agron locks gazes with the other man, stares at him openly, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nasir shudders, resting himself fully on Agron’s lap, clinging to him tightly.

Agron slips his fingers into Nasir’s hair, holds him still so he can lap into his mouth. He kisses Nasir deeply, keeps kissing him until Nasir presses back against him, whines for more, sounds loud enough to rival the booming storm around them.


End file.
